Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 8
''Episode 8 ''is the eighth and final episode of Hunger Games - DOS Edition. ''It first aired on February 24, 2017. Inside the Structure ''Treatment Pods Room Jack wakes up in a blue pod in what seems to be a bright white room. Effie Trinket stands next to him. Effie: 'You've finally woken up! I'm so happy for you as our winner! You're definitely not as mad as when Crim slapped Ricky once he came out. '''Jack: '''Why are you wearing a turban? You didn't last time. ''(points at Effie's purple turban) 'Effie: '''The reason I'm wearing this turban is because I'm wigless. I lost my wig from last time but please, don't tell anyone. ''Jack steps out the pod. 'Jack: '''I want you to tell me the truth, what has happened for the past 6 days? '''Effie: '''You guys played the Hunger Games in a virtual simulation, a standard arena with forests, rivers, and mountains. '''Jack: '''I don't remember being put in a virtual simulation? '''Effie: '''We had to wipe your memories to make everything more genuine and hard. Suzanne and I would've never let someone die for real. '''Jack: '''Suzanne? '''Effie: '''Don't you remember? Suzanne Collins, the showrunner of this game. She decided to create this show because her ''Hunger Games ''books saga was so popular. '''Jack: '''This series will be published on Netflix, right? '''Effie: '''We'll try. ''Jack leaves, wondering where are the other former participants. Rec Room Jack arrives in the rec room. Claire and Tom are watching Netflix and Mandy and Crim are playing Just Dance. 'Jack: '''Hi '''Tom: '''Can you shut up, we're watching Santa Clarita Diet. '''Jack: '''But you're using headphones? '''Claire: '''Mandy and Crim are dancing "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds so please, shut up and leave. ''Claire and Tom turn around, stopping the video once they see Jack. Mandy and Crim stop playing some time later. 'Crim: '''oh my fucking God. '''Tom: '''What are you doing here?! '''Mandy: '''He's going to murder you. '''Claire: '''At least Mandy and I didn't get involved with his shit (''Mandy and her high five) 'Jack: '''What the fuck '''Tom: '''You murdered my ass, and not in the good way. '''Jack: '''I just tried to win, like everyone else! ''Suddenly, Ricky enters '''Claire: ''(rolls eyes)'' Mandy: ''(to Ricky) Are you here looking for my killer? '''Ricky: '''Please, let me explain. '''Mandy: '''You don't have to explain shit. You've been whining about me since I died and you indirectly, or should I say directly, helped Jack to win. '''Ricky: '''I- '''Mandy: '''I think you should get some time out, you're fired from the wiki. ''Everyone gasped. Ricky: 'Are you fucking kidding me? '''Mandy: '''Look at my face and tell me if I'm kidding. ''Ricky and Mandy stared at each other for some seconds. 'Mandy: '''You'll benefit from that, like happened with Steph. '''Ricky: '''I'll make you pay for that. '''Mandy: '''I'm waiting. Ricky leaves and ''Jack does too, the situation being too awkward to handle. Living Room Jack arrives in the living room, near the entrance hall. Bela is listening to KPOP songs and is arguing with Angela Anaconda. Nanette Manoir is laughing while Jessie and Garrett are kissing. '''Jack: '''What is happening here? '''Garrett: ''(rolls his eyes) Two brats are arguing. '''Jessie: '''They're so annoying. '''Bela: '''We're arguing for a good cause, she thinks Korean singers are not good when they're fucking amazing. '''Angela Anaconda: '''They sure are better than Ninny Poo but they are definitely not better than my show and my singing voice. '''Bela: '''Kill yourself, you suck. You should be ashamed. '''Nanette Manoir: '''Korean? Why not French? French blood runs in the Manoir's family since ancient times. '''Bela: '''You're not even French so shut up. '''Nanette Manoir: '''Sacrebleau! How dare you making such assumptions? You're even worse than Angela's émission de télévision! '''Garrett: '''Well, we just care about our happiness. '''Jessie: '''We both lost pretty early but it doesn't matter now! ''(smiles) Bela: '''Cringy. '''Nanette Manoir: ''(to Garrett) You lost because you're really weak, monsieur. '''Garrett: '''Just. Shut. Up. '''Jack: '''She did kill you... '''Jessie: '''Stop talking about the game. ''(kisses Garrett) Jack leaves. Outside the Structure Outside - Park Jack gets out of the structure and the truth is... he was at Warner Bros Studios. A few minutes later, he arrives at the local park and sees Drew, Blair and Deb in the distance. Jack: '''Hiya. '''Deb: '''Hey Jack, would you like some sandwiches? It's lunch time and you need to eat. '''Blair: '''Wait, do we have some poison topping? I heard it gives the sandwich more taste. '''Drew: '''Blair please... '''Blair: '''No! I'm just mad that this little bitch killed me while I was too tired! '''Jack: ''(rolls eyes)'' Suddenly, Fearless Diva pops up. Fearless Diva: 'Kudos to you, Jack. You've fought hard and you totally deserve your winning. If you want to join our business on Fearless Diva Productions, feel free to do so! '''Jack: '''Thanks, this means a lot to me. '''Fearless Diva: '''Oh, and call me Selena, by the way. It's my real name! '''Jack: '''I will.... Selena. ''Jack and Selena leave the happy picnic and arrive near a lake, Alex and Cricket are holding hands and looking at the war. 'Cricket: '''I feel like I could have done more and not losing straight away. '''Alex: '''It wasn't your fault, I didn't manage to miss that arrow either. '''Cricket: '''But at least you managed to arrive 10th out of 24, while I arrived 22nd... '''Selena: '''It had been such an honor to stab you, Carolina. '''Cricket: '''How do you know my real name, and what are you guys doing here?! ''(to Selena and Jack) '''Selena: '''I've paid that little slut of your father's lover to know everything about you. '''Alex: '''You're a fucking creep. '''Selena: '''I am the queen and if you dare to contradict me, I will kick your ass from Fearless Diva Productions forever. Alex: I don't even work there. 'Selena: '''You will sweetie, everyone does ''(smiles and walks away) Jack, being too creeped out from this, leaves and heads into the woods. Into the Woods Suddenly, Margot falls from a tree. 'Jack: '''Are you ok?! '''Margot: '''This is so iconic, like in the game, right? I tried to win by standing against Amy but in the end I died... by DYSENTHERY! '''Jack: '''Um I feel sorry for that... '''Margot: '''No you don't, you're a bad person. ''(cries and runs away) Jack didn't even realize Wubbzy and KA arrived. 'KA: '''Wot was that girl doing and why did she run away? '''Jack: '''So you do know how to talk? '''KA: '''Did you have some doubts? '''Jack: '''Yeah to be honest.. '''KA: '''wot '''Wubbzy: '''Silly be for thinking to be a ISIS fighter freak throughout the whole game. '''KA: '''You were really annoying, almost as the ones who threw shit on me after I died '''Jack: '''Sorry for that. '''Wubbzy: '''At least I managed to remove some fresh meat. ''Suddenly, Effie speaks up by one of the speakers not too far from there 'Effie: '''Attention please, everyone please gathers outside of Studio 1 for the final ceremony. '''Jack: '''It's time to go. Studio 1 ''Outside - Studios Everyone has gathered there. Kitty and Red Cougar were eating together not too far away from Blair & Co. Amy was arguing with a blonde woman and Jason popped up just now. '''Jack: ''(to Amy) What were you talking about with that woman? '''Jason: '''Some shady shit '''Amy: '(to Jason) ''Blotter, go drink milk because seems like you definitely need it. '''Jason: '''Fuck yourself. '''Amy: '''Exactly, I'm so hot. '''Jack: '''You still haven't answered my question. '''Amy: '''She was pissed off at me for not playing my card earlier. '''Jack: '''About? '''Amy: '''Superpowers and shit, I actually was the only one to know we were in a virtual simulation. '''Jack: '''What did you just hack yourself into the game?! '''Amy: '''No I had a deal with her... '''Jack: '''Who is HER? '''Amy: '''Suzanne. ''Effie was close to the same blonde woman was arguing with Amy. Effie: 'I don't know if you remember but she's Suzanne Collins, the showrunner. '''Suzanne: '''Hello guys. There is a problem. '''Jack: '''Where is my money. ''Everyone complained, Kitty and Red Cougar shouted at Jack, telling him to go fuck himself. 'Suzanne: '''That's the problem, someone hacked at our funds, stealing all our money. ''Mandy looked at Ricky, who was grinning. '''Mandy: ''(to Ricky) You fucking bitch! Did you tell Angie to hack on us?! '''Ricky: '''Maybe yes, maybe not. '''Jack: '''I have to bring my money to my father?! He needs them for Yandere Simulator??? '''Suzanne: '''We will find a way, I'll promise. '''Claire: '''I would like to buy the rights for this show. ''Everyone turned at her. Jason laughed. Suzanne: 'Excuse me? '''Claire: '''We ''(points at Tom and Crim) would like to revamp this show into something even better, changing its arena and its format. '''Effie: '''But that wouldn't be the "Hunger Games" that everyone knows. '''Tom: '''And that's what a freaking plot twist is! '''Crim: '''Everything will also be hacker-free or I'll slap their faces. '''Jack: ''(to Claire) Give me my money. I deserve them. '''Claire: '''We'll share part of our profit you deserve. '''Tom: '''Fuck him. '''Crim: '''He doesn't deserve shit. '''Jack: '''I would also like some things, like add at least 6 participants from Yandere Simulator. '''Claire: '''Are you joking? '''Jack: '''I'm not, if I can't have my money at least I want to help my dad. '''Red Cougar: '''He twisted his backstory so much. '''Suzanne: '''Fine, accepted. '''Effie: '''Suzanne, what are you doing?! '''Suzanne: '''We have to fight this hacker, and if they present me good ideas, everything will be done following their ideals. '''Claire: '''Thank you, Ms. Collins. We're relieved. ''Later that day, Claire, Tom and Mandy were in the Rec Room. 'Mandy: '''I think you bitches you can really make it. '''Claire: '''Reg just sent me this article. '''Crim: '''What is that? Someone from the Kardashian family? '''Tom: '''That guy looks hot though. '''Claire: '''Someone's body has been found. '''Crim: '''And? '''Claire: '''Look at the town's name. '''Tom: '''oh my lord. ''The town's name was their next goal. New participants were going to arrive. Riverdale. Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games